Generally, a large facility such as an apartment, a department store, a market, a school, a park, and the like has a plurality of entrances. Accordingly, the route to each entrance may be different.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of apartment map data 100 according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the apartment map data 100 indicates an example of map data associated with JINJOO apartment. Points of interest (POIs) 101, 102, 103, and 104 indicate JINJOO APT ENTRANCE. A POI 105 indicates JINJOO APT ENTRANCE.
As described above, since the conventional name retrieving method simply performs searching using only an apartment name, it is difficult to retrieve entrance information of a corresponding apartment. FIG. 3 illustrates another example of a search result according to the apartment name of the apartment map data 100 shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of a search result according to an apartment name of the apartment map data 100 shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, a view 200 indicates an example of a search result screen when the apartment name is JINJOO APT. The view 200 displays only a name search result associated with JINJOO APT.
As described above, since the conventional destination retrieving method simply performs searching using only an apartment name, it is difficult to retrieve entrance information of a corresponding apartment.
FIG. 3 illustrates another example of a search result according to the apartment name of the apartment map data 100 shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 3, a view 300 indicates another example of a search result screen when the apartment name is JINJOO APT. Entrance search results 301 and 302 indicate entrance information associated with JINJOO APT.
However, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when performing searching using an apartment name, a user may not identify a specific entrance based on the entrance search result associated with JINJOO APT as shown in FIG. 3.
FIG. 4 illustrates another example of apartment map data 400 according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 4, the apartment map data 400 indicates an example of map data associated with DAESANG TOWN HYUNDAI APT. A POI 410 indicates a representative location of DAESANG TOWN HYUNDAI APT. POIs 411, 412, and 413 indicate entrance locations of DAESANG TOWN HYUNDAI APT.
FIG. 5 illustrates an example of a search result according to an apartment name of the apartment map data 400 shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 5, a view 500 indicates an example of a search result screen when the apartment name is DAESANG TOWN HYUNDAI APT. As described above, according to the conventional destination retrieving method, when performing searching using a long apartment name as shown in FIG. 5, it is difficult to classify the apartment name and apartment entrance POIs.
FIG. 6 illustrates an example of a search result and map data according to a conventional tourist place name search.
Referring to FIG. 6, a view 610 indicates a name search result when a tourist place name is NAMISUM. A menu selection 611 indicates a view location menu and a menu selection 612 indicates a go search menu. Another view 620 indicates map data when the view location menu selection or the go search menu selection of NAMISUM according to the name search is selected. An arrow indicator 621 indicates when a wrong place is retrieved by mis-retrieving NAMISUM according to the selection of the view location menu selection. Another arrow indicator 622 indicates when a nearest road to NAMISUM is retrieved according to the selection of the go search menu selection.
As described above, according to the conventional name retrieving method, a user may be guided to a place different from the user's desired location depending on the view location menu selection or the search menu selection.
FIG. 7 illustrates an example of map data 700 when a highway interchange (IC) has one exit according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 7, the map data 700 indicates an example of a map data displaying screen when the highway IC has a single exit. A POI 710 indicates a location near a tollgate after exiting the highway.
As described above, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when the highway IC has a single exit, a user may use map data as shown in FIG. 7. Accordingly, the user should make a detour to set a route and a display point (DP) may be concentrated on the exit. Here, the DP indicates a point of a name displayed on a screen.
FIG. 8 illustrates an example of map data 800 when a highway IC has two exits according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 8, the map data 800 indicates an example of a map data displaying screen when the highway IC has two exits. A POI 810 indicates a POI location on the center of the highway.
As described above, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when the highway IC has two exits, the user may use map data as shown in FIG. 8. Accordingly, the user should make detour to retrieve the destination and the route.
FIG. 9 illustrates an example of map data 900 in a highway intersection according to the conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 9, the map data 900 indicates an example of a map data displaying screen when a POI location of the highway intersection is located on the intersecting center of the highway. A POI 910 indicates when the POI of the highway intersection is located on the intersecting center of the highway.
As described above, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when a POI is located on the central intersection as shown in FIG. 9, problems may occur in setting a destination and a route.
Also, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when a large number of search results are retrieved, it is difficult to determine which is a user's desired POI.
Also, according to the conventional name retrieving method, it is difficult to know what kinds of POIs exist in the facility. For example, the conventional destination retrieving method may not display a POI such as MONGCHONTOSUNG located in Olympic park.
Also, according to the conventional name retrieving method, when different names are used for the same facility, for example, BANGI elementary school and BANGI school, they may be recognized as different facilities.